


Master of Stealth

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hoodie stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter likes to consider himself a master of stealth; he’s not Spider-Man for nothing. His skills include: following baddies without them noticing, sneaking up on them without them noticing, nabbing them and being funny as hell while doing it, and depriving Deadpool of his closet.Based off a post by symbiote-spideypool on tumblr!





	Master of Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> wOw wld u lookit that?? a new fic??

The first time Peter’d worn Wade’s clothes had been a patrol gone slightly awry. A bullet had somehow managed to slip past both his and Wade’s defenses and gotten him in the side. That had been the closest Wade had been to breaking their “no unaliving, no exceptions” rule, someone injuring Peter, but Peter had convinced him not to. He’d webbed up the perpetrator and started stumbling, and Wade had sworn and rushed to his place, but not before calling 911 on the perpetrator’s phone. Wade had then obtained permission from Peter to remove the suit and check out the wound. After they had deemed Peter safe to move, Peter had taken a shower and Wade had given Peter some of his clothes since his suit got all bloody and had to be cut a bit. Peter had ended up staying the night and Wade hadn’t gotten his clothes back. 

After that, Peter had started taking Wade’s clothes, with or without his knowledge. There was just something so . . . comforting about wearing Wade’s clothes. Maybe it was the size or warmth of them, or how they smelled like Wade. It had taken a bit of internal acceptance to realise the last option was a valid point, but Wade was truly the person Peter felt safest around. He’d never pushed Peter to reveal his identity, never touched him without his permission, never talked down to him, and always tried his best to protect Peter. Wade had nothing to lose by revealing his identity to people. But Peter? Peter had everything to lose. His name linked him to Aunt May, his only family left. And Wade got that. He respected Peter’s right to privacy, and to reveal himself when he was ready. 

The right to privacy extended to personal space. No matter how many lewd comments he made, he always asked Peter before examining a wound, or patting his shoulder, or hugging him, and that’s what made Peter comfortable enough with Wade to let him initiate hugs or put his arm around Peter’s shoulders without asking. Wade was also hyper aware of Peter and his emotional and physical state, and that meant he rarely overwhelmed Peter when his senses were going haywire. The Avengers, on the other hand, Peter was mostly okay with, because they touched him regardless of his state because they just weren’t used to having to consider that. There was also the whole act-like-Peter’s-a-child-thing-even-though-he’s-in-his-twenties thing that frustrated Peter to no end. So yeah. He had _reasons_ for trusting Deadpool, for trusting Wade. _And_ stealing his clothes. 

Sometimes, Peter had his shit together. Yeah. He could still do that. He ate proper meals, tidied his apartment, did his laundry. In fact, this time, his shit was _too_ together, because this time, he accidentally washed a Wade shirt, which he kept in a pile outside his closet. That meant that 1, it lost its scent; 2, he wore it out of the house; and 3, he was in a pickle. Because Wade just so happened to be out and about at the same time as Peter, who was wearing one of his very distinct shirts, and started to chase Peter. Eventually, Peter let Wade catch up, because Peter was supposed to be a _civilian_ , which meant he wasn’t supposed to be this athletic. Plus, he wanted to have a chance to try to explain himself to Wade. 

“Who are you and why do you have my shirt?” Wade asked in a low growl once they’d stopped in an alleyway. 

“A friend,” Peter half-said, half-asked weakly. 

“I don’t - Webs?”

“Shush,” Peter hissed embarrassedly. 

“What are you doing wearing my shirt?” His voice was amused now, and his body had relaxed. 

“You gave it to me that one time,” Peter answered vaguely.

“And it’s, like, vintage and very cozy comfy and not for takesies,” Wade fired back.

“It was laundry day and I had nothing else to wear,” Peter lied.

“So you’re gonna give it back to me when it’s washed?” 

“Well,” Peter started hastily, “you hadn’t _said_ when you let me wear it that it wasn’t for takesies; you just told me to put it on.” 

“Got me there, but it was implied, Webs, as things are when you’re hurt and your suit's bloody and tattered and your friend lets you borrow a shirt.” 

“Well, uh, I’m actually part spider which is how I got my name and why I still have this! Because my spider brain really liked this because it was warm and soft and you don’t want my spider brain to be _sad_ , do you, Wade?”

“And what about widdle ol’ me, Spidey? Don’t _I_ get a say in my own shirt?” 

“ _Fine_ , you can have this one back, but only because it’s vintage. You don’t get -” Peter cut himself off abruptly. 

“Get what?”

“Nothing. Food. I won’t . . . get you lunch.”

“Wasn’t asking you to, Baby Boy. Although now that you mention it, my wardrobe _is_ a little more bare. Where could all my clothes’ve gone, I wonder?”

“Yeah, I wonder too. That’s real sad Wade, I’m sorry you’ve lost your clothes. Wow, would you look at the time I gotta go bye!” Peter ran off back in the direction of his apartment. Wade wasn’t gonna get anything to _day_. Or _any_ day, if Peter had any say.


End file.
